Trục xuất
する Trước đó: ゲームから り く | japanese = ゲームから除外する Trước đó: ゲームから取り除く | furigana = ゲームからじょがいする Trước đó: ゲームからとりのぞく | romaji = Gēmu kara Jogaisuru Trước đó: Gēmu kara Torinozoku | japanese translated = Remove from the game | english = banish Trước đó: remove from play | french = bannir Trước đó: retirer du jeu | german = verbannen Trước đó: aus dem Spiel entfernen | italian = bandire Trước đó: rimuovere dal gioco | korean = 게임에서 제외한다 (Game ?? 除外 ??) Geim-eseon Je-oehanda Trước đó: 게임에서 제거한다 (Game ?? 除去 ??) Geim-eseon Jegeohanda |chinese=從遊戲中除外 Cóng Yóuxì zhōng Chúwài / Cung4 Jau4 hei3 zung1 Ceoi4 ngoi6 Trước đó: 從遊戲中移除 Cóng Yóuxì zhōng Yíchú / Cung4 Jau4 hei3 zung1 Ji4 ceoi4 |portuguese=banir Trước đó: remover de jogo | spanish = desterrar Trước đó: retirar del juego }} Trục xuất/Banish, trước đó được gọi là loại ra ngoài/remove from play trước khi PSCT được cập nhật và từng được gọi là excluded from the game (Nhật: ゲームから する Gēmu kara Jogaisuru) trong OCG, là một thuật ngữ dùng để mô tả hành động di chuyển một (số)lá bài vào Vùng Trục xuất. Bài chỉ có thể bị trục xuất bởi một lá bài có sử dụng từ "trục xuất/banish" (hoặc "loại ra ngoài/remove from play" đối với những lá bài chưa có PSCT). Bài bị trục xuất không thể bị hủy. Trả lại một lá bài đã bị trục xuất về Mộ bài không được tính là đưa lá bài đó vào Mộ bài. Trừ khi bị trục xuất ở mặt-úp, các lá bài trục xuất luôn là kiến thức chung. Vùng Trục xuất có thể được đặt ở bất cứ đâu trên bàn đấu, do nó không có một vị trí thực sự trong trò chơi vì đó không phải là một vùng (điều này được chỉ rõ từ việc nó không hề có mặt trên play mats). Tuy nhiên, nó thường được đặt ở phía trên hoặc bên phải của Vùng Mộ bài, hoặc ngay bên dưới sân đấu (phía trước bên phải của người chơi). Hầu hết trong video games đều đặt nó ở bên phải của Mộ bài. Trục xuất ở mặt-úp Thông thường, bài bị trục xuất sẽ ở mặt-ngửa, và các lá bài đã trục xuất luôn là kiến thức chung. Tuy nhiên, một số lá bài có thể trục xuất mặt-úp, chẳng hạn như "Goblin Circus", "Ghostrick Skeleton" và "Xyz Override"; một lá bài đã bị trục xuất mặt-úp không thể được nhìn thấy bởi cả hai người chơi, và không thể được dùng cho bất kỳ mục đích nào trừ khi đó là quy định của lá bài đã trục xuất nó. Lược sử Ban đầu, không có nhiều lá bài có thể trục xuất các lá bài khác (gọi là "loại ra ngoài" tại thời điểm đó), cùng một số lá bài đầu tiên như "Soul Release" và "Banisher of the Light". Lá bài đầu tiên dùng trả chúng về lại chính là "Miracle Dig". Tuy nhiên, theo thời gian, trục xuất đã trở thành một đề tài phổ biến với nhiều lá bài đi kèm với nó (các lá bài như Chaos và "D.D."). Bên cạnh đó, có nhiều lá bài cũng được tạo ra để mang chúng trở lại, bao gồm "D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master", "Dimension Fusion", "Dimension Explosion", "Burial from a Different Dimension", và "Leviair the Sea Dragon". Trong phần nâng cấp của PSCT, "loại ra ngoài/remove from play" đã được đổi tên thành "trục xuất/banish" để làm phần Mô tả ít "vụng về" và dễ hiểu hơn, do trong tiếng Anh thông thường từ "loại/remove" và "ra ngoài/from play" thường được chia ra để câu cú được rõ ràng. Ngoài ra, thuật ngữ này còn dễ bị nhầm lẫn với "loại khỏi sân/remove from the field", từ đã được đổi tên thành "rời sân/leave the field" cũng vì lý do này. Theo chủ đề, các lá bài bị trục xuất có xu hướng hoặc hàm ý rằng các linh hồn của lá bài đang bị loại bỏ (Vd như "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer", "Bazoo the Soul Eater") hay là được đưa đến một chiều không gian khác (Vd như series "D.D."). Bộ bài mẫu Since many Decks rely on the Graveyard, Decks that rely on the effects of "Dimensional Fissure", "Macro Cosmos", "Banisher of the Light", and "Banisher of the Radiance", along with have grown in power. Being able to shut down an opponents Graveyard plus having "D.D. Survivor", an 1800 ATK monster that keeps returning every time it's banished while face-up, have shown themselves to be powerful Decks. "D.D. Scout Plane" is also incredibly useful in these Decks: if it is banished from your hand or Deck, it will be Special Summoned. The main weakness of these Decks is the fact that it is not difficult to remove the card that banishes other cards; "Imperial Iron Wall" counters such Decks with ease. [[Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor|Structure Deck: The Dark Emperor]] revolves around banishing. Anime Trong Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, các lá bài bị trục xuất được mô tả giống như bị hút vào cơn lốc màu đen. Trong Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, quái thú bị trục xuất hoặc được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ vùng trục xuất đôi khi tiến vào và xuất hiện trong các cánh cổng giống hệt như Mộ bài nhưng là màu xanh lá. Trong Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, các lá bài bị trục xuất từ Mộ bài được mô tả như bị tan rã vào một cơn lốc. Tham khảo Category:Gameplay